cuando te conocí
by arsen87
Summary: One-Shot Faberritana. Cuatro chicas en un Instituto solo para mujeres. Amistad, sexo y amor.


Acabo de despertar, no sé cómo las monjas no se han dado cuenta que todos los días duermo acompañada. Esta vez hay tres mujeres y yo solo conozco el nombre de una, Annie, sé su nombre porque llevo observándola desde hace un tiempo, es de las pocas mujeres que se me han resistido, después de esto ya no me va a interesar.

Me levanto, me pongo mi pijama y me voy hasta mi habitación, la que comparto con mi amiga Santana. A esta hora el instituto esta vació, creo que estoy acostumbrada a despertar temprano para que no me vayan a cachar, aunque realmente no me importa, lo que podría pasar sería que me expulsaran y mandarme a casa, en casa no tardaría ni un día antes de que mis padres me mandaran a otro lugar, lo que significaría mujeres nuevas.

Cuando llego a la puerta blanca de mi habitación escucho gemidos, Santana ha de estar divirtiéndose y sé con quién, aunque ella también se acuesta con distintas mujeres siempre tiene preferencia por Brittany, una chica rubia de ojos azules. Abro la puerta y efectivamente no estaba equivocada, era Brittany, están tan concentradas que no notan mi presencia o tal vez si, pero realmente no les importa ni a mí. Me siento en mi cama que esta frente a la de Santana, tomó un cigarrillo, lo enciendo y disfruto del espectáculo.

Santana está arriba de Brittanty que esta boca bajo, la latina le muerde la espalda, eso es una de las cosas que me gusta de ella, es muy agresiva en el sexo además del cuerpazo que tiene, siempre sabe cómo moverse y sé que le encanta esa posición con la rubia, es una de las más frecuentes si no la que siempre hacen cuando me ha tocado verlas o cuando hemos compartido cama las tres, pero no la culpo Brittany tiene un buen trasero, lo único que podría quejarme es que son muy gritonas y no tienen cuidado en que podrían encontrarlas, pero hasta cierto punto las entiendo en ese momento no piensas en nada y solo te dejas llevar.

Santana voltea a la rubia de ojos azules dejándola boca arriba, baja besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna y empieza a chupar haciendo que Brittany se agarré de las sabanas y arquee su cuerpo, Brittany me mira y me sonríe, sé lo que eso significa. Me levanto y apago el cigarrillo, lo aviento por la ventana, camino hacía la cama a la vez que me voy quitando la pijama, al llegar me acuesto junto a Brittany y comienzo a chuparle los pezones, al sentir mi presencia Santana me mira y sé que sonríe, siempre hemos sabido divertirnos juntas. Santana se levanta y me besa, me gusta como su lengua juega con la mía, Britt busca atención así que se acerca a nosotras me besa y después a Santana. Santana agarra a Brittany de las caderas acomodándola de rodillas y acercando su centro al trasero ya saben el doggie style, yo me acomodo frente a ella y empieza a lamer mi centro, ella es buena con la lengua. Mientras Santana mueve sus caderas contra el trasero de la rubia y dándole una que otra nalgada ella se toca a sí misma, le encanta tener la atención de nosotras dos, después de algunos minutos disfrutando las tres llegamos al orgasmo. Yo me levanto y me voy al baño, me gusta darles su espacio porque aunque digan que no y compartan esos momentos conmigo siempre terminan haciéndose cariñitos.

Ya me he bañado y puesto mi uniforme, cuando llegué a este lugar me quejaba de tener que usar pero cambie de idea al ver a todas estas mujeres vestidas así vi que era una buena idea. Una falda color gris bastante corta, una blusa blanca de botones acompañada de una corbata color gris, la mayoría trae la blusa desabrochado los últimos botones casi dejando ver el brassier y la corbata por ningún lado, las monjas dejaron de intentar hace mucho que cambiará eso al fin no hay ningún hombre cerca, pero hay algo pero estoy yo y Santana, y no me mal interpreten no es que todas las chicas sean lesbianas pero el sexo es el sexo y no hay nada mejor que hacer en esta escuela.

Camino hasta el comedor, después de una gran noche y una gran mañana y con tanto ejercicio tengo que reponer energías porque esta noche será lo mismo, al caminar por uno de los pasillos me encuentro a una chica, la misma chica que está a la misma hora tratando que se unan a su club del celibato. Algunas veces creo que terminará siendo monja y dando clases aquí.

_"Únete a mi club del celibato"_ –dice a una chica entregándole un folleto, si supiera que esa y todas las demás a las que he visto que le ha entregado folleto ya han pasado por mí. Niego con la cabeza y me siento en la mesa donde están mis amigas, Tina, Mercedes y Sugar.

_"¿Mala noche?"_ –Me pregunta Tina.

_"Mala no, más bien fue tan buena que no pude dormir"_ –comienzo a reír.

_"Tú no vas a cambiar"_ –Me dice Mercedes riendo.

_"No, ¿para qué hacerlo?"_ –preguntó comiendo mi pan tostado con mermelada, las chicas siempre me tienen el desayuno en la mesa, soy la última en llegar. Las únicas chicas que son intocables para mí son ellas tres, mis amigas.

Las tres comienzan a reírse, ellas saben al igual que yo que eso no va a cambiar.

_"¿Nos vemos hoy en la noche verdad?"_ –Me pregunta Alexa, que esta parada a mi lado.

_"¿Dijiste que irías a la fiesta con nosotras?"_ –voltea a verme Sugar.

_"Ya la escuchaste preciosa, será mañana"_ –Le respondo a Alexa, ella se va molesta pero sé que vendrá a buscarme, siempre lo hacen.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno caminamos a clases, nuevamente esta la chica que sigue repartiendo sus volantes, mis amigas siguen su camino pero yo me detengo al escuchar a la chica a la que le acaban de dar un volante.

_"¿No sé por qué haces esto? Tú ni siquiera debes de ser virgen"_ –la chica le dice burlándose.

_"Si lo soy"_ –responde enojada.

_"Sabes Berry yo te puedo ayudar con eso"_ -le digo al oído, no me había visto llegar a esta ella.

_"No, gracias"_ –me dijo molesta alejándose.

_"Cuando quieras estoy disponible"_ –le grito riéndome.

Al entrar al salón camino hasta mi lugar de siempre, a lado de Britt que al verme sonrió, la monja entró y comenzó a dar su clase. La mayoría están distraídas, algunas hacen dibujos en sus libretas, otras traen sus audífonos la única atenta es Rachel Berry. Volteo a ver a Santana para decirle de la fiesta pero lo único que noto son sus ojos en blanco, rápidamente volteo hacía Britt, debí haberlo sabido, la rubia tiene su mano bajo la falda de Santana, otro motivo por el cual me agrado el uniforme, fácil acceso. La mano de Brittany solo se ve como se mueve y Santana se muerde el labio para no gritar o gemir.

La voz de la monja me distrae anunciando la exposición del día está por comenzar, quien más podría exponer si no esa morena, la preferida de las monjas. Como ha sido la clase nadie pone atención a las palabras de Rachel, creo que las ha visto y comienza a frustrarse, hasta que me ve que soy la única que ve su exposición, me sonríe y se me queda viendo, lo único que hago es una seña con mi mano de una v acercándola a mi boca y saco la lengua y comienzo a moverla, ella solo rueda los ojos y se voltea, me hace reír su reacción pues comienza a tartamudear. Ya caerá. Comienza a ver sus hojas pues no sabe dónde se quedó así que prefiere terminar su exposición.

Terminando la clase camino hasta el jardín, es hora de fumar. Los cigarros están prohibidos al igual que el alcohol pero las chicas siempre me proveen, no sé de donde los sacan pero yo soy feliz. Al llegar sonrió, obviamente tengo que ir al lugar donde las monjas no puedan verme, si me vieran con un cigarrillo sería otra de las razones por las que me podrían expulsar. Ese lugar esta atrás de una de las cabañas donde están las herramientas, y sonrío por lo que veo. Rachel esta atenta a Santana y Brittany que están manoseándose y besándose, terminando lo que empezaron en clases. Guardo mi cigarro y camino hasta quedar detrás de Rachel, esta tan atenta que no me ha escuchado llegar.

_"¿Te excita?"_ –le preguntó al oído.

Rachel se sobre salto- _"No"_ –responde nerviosa.

Yo la abrazo-_ "¿No sé te antoja?"_ –Preguntó cerca de su cuello-_ "yo podría hacerte pasar un buen rato"_ –comienzo a mover mis manos por su abdomen.

_"Esperaré hasta que este enamorada"_ -me quita las manos de su abdomen y me empuja.

_"El amor no existe, me he acostado con la mitad de la escuela y nunca he sentido nada"_ -le digo sonriendo.

_"Claro que existe, cuando me enamore oleré ese aroma a vainilla y escucharé campanas"_ -sonríe, yo rodo los ojos.

_"¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca has estado enamorada"_ –respondo.

_"Solo lo sé Quinn"_ -dice caminando alejándose.

_"Quizá yo no puedo hacer que escuches campanas, pero te puedo hacer pasar una buena noche"_ –le digo lo suficientemente alto para que me escuche.

_"A mí no me gustan las mujeres"_ –Me dice sin voltear. Me percato que tiene un muy buen trasero, bajo mi vista y veo sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Enciendo mi cigarro y me pongo a fumar, Brittany se aleja diciéndome adiós con la mano y sonriendo, Santana se acerca a mí y me pide un cigarro, no puedo negárselo es mi amiga y siempre hemos compartido todo.

_"Creo que me gusta Brittany"_ –me dice dando una fumada.

_"Eso ya lo sabía"_ –le respondo viéndola.

_"Ya no quiero que te acuestes con ella"_ –dice mirándome.

_"Me gusta tener sexo con ella, es tan flexible"_ -digo molesta, no pueden negarme una mujer y menos a Brittany que es buena en la cama.

_"No digas eso de ella Quinn"_ –está molesta, lo sé.

_"Mejor que decida ella con quien quiere acostarse"_ –le digo aventando el cigarro al piso y corriendo hasta el cuarto de Britt, Santana hace lo mismo y me sigue.

Aventamos a todas las que se ponen en nuestro camino incluido Rachel que comienza a gritar.

_"No pueden correr en el pasillo"_

_"No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo en este momento"_ –Grito alejándome, Santana está casi alcanzándome.

Al llegar a la habitación de Brittany, ella está sentada en su cama pintándose las uñas, se levanta al vernos llegar aventándonos.

_"¿Brittany a quien prefieres en la cama?"_ –preguntó con la voz agitada por la carrera.

_"A las dos"_ –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

_"No puede elegir a las dos Britt"_ –Santana se queja.

_"Si, tienes que elegir solo a una"_ –digo ya con la respiración controlada.

_"Entonces tendría que verlas a las dos en acción, pero como me estoy pintando las uñas tendrán que hacerlo entre ustedes dos, para que pueda elegir"_ –dice regresando a su cama.

Santana esta tan decidida que empieza a besarme, yo le respondo el beso, me toma de la cadera y me guía hasta la cama de la compañera de Brittany, le desabrocho la blusa mostrando su sujetador color rosa, paso mis brazos por su espalda y lo desabrocho, le quito la blusa junto con el brassier, solo queda con la corbata, ella hace lo mismo, me desabrocha la blusa a la vez que me besa el cuello, yo aprovecho y desabrocho la falda haciéndola caer al piso al igual que mi blusa y mi sostén color azul, baja besándome el pecho y el abdomen hasta posar sus manos en el inicio de mis bragas y sigue besándome hasta que las baja, yo lo hago con más prisa que tierno, una vez que estamos completamente desnudas luchamos por quien será la que este arriba, termino ganando. Beso sus pechos al mismo tiempo que acaricio su centro con mi mano, ella empieza a gemir y a rasguñarme la espalda. Santana pasa su pierna ente mis piernas, se levanta un poco para después jalarme, maldita Santana acaba de tomar el control. Baja su mano hasta llegar a mi centro, mueve su mano yo gimo, ella sonríe pero no a mí, lo sé. Ve a Brittany que seguramente la está viendo sonriendo también y ahora lo entiendo, no es acerca de sexo, ella no tienen sexo, hacen el amor. Empieza a mover sus dedos más rápido, pensé en dejarla e irme, pero sé que esta será nuestra última vez así que prefiero disfrutar. Tomó su pezón en mi boca hasta que Santana me acuesta en la cama, se desliza unas cuantas veces sobre mí para después meterme dos dedos, yo gimo, trato de no hacerlo tan fuerte no quiero darle esa satisfacción pero no puedo evitarlo. Mueve más rápidos sus dedos y unos minutos después hace que me venga, me acuesto unos segundos hasta recuperar el aliento, me levanto y comienzo a vestirme.

_"¿Por qué quieren que elija a una?¿no podemos seguir como hasta ahora?_ –pregunta Britt viéndonos a las dos.

_"Ahora lo entiendo"_ –dije viendo a Santana que se había sentado en la cama- _"Aprovecha lo que tienes con Santana"_ –ahora veo a Brittany- _"las quiero a las dos y quiero que sean felices, seguiremos siendo amigas"_ –digo ya desde la puerta.

_"Nos vemos en la fiesta Quinn"_ –solo asiento con la cabeza, ya está en la cama junto a Brittany.

Llevan días organizando esta fiesta, se acercan el tiempo de exámenes y no habrá tiempo de hacerlas cada fin de semana, así que será épica. Como cada fin de semana consiguieron las llaves del gimnasio, hay un par de mesas llenas de botellas de alcohol. Como dije antes no sé de dónde sacan estas cosas. Veo a lo lejos a Brittany y Santana bailando sensualmente, mientras se besan, en algunas chicas ya hizo efecto las bebidas, algunas otras ya están en ropa interior, siempre terminan así. Yo no estoy tan tomada, mi cuerpo ha aprendido a tolerar el alcohol, pero eso no quiere decir que no me divierta, en este momento bailo en medio de dos chicas las cuales me besan y se besan entre sí, tal vez no sería lo mismo si hubiera chicos pero como no los hay yo aprovecho. Le doy el último trago a mi Vodka con jugo.

_"Ya regreso chicas"_ –les digo a mis compañeras de baile.

Al acercarme a la mesa donde están las bebidas veo a lo lejos a esa chica rara, Rachel, está bebiendo a su cerveza rápidamente, yo niego con la cabeza y me acerco a ella.

_"No deberías de beber de esa manera si es la primera vez que consumes alcohol"_ –le digo parada frente a ella.

_"No he tomado tanto, además está muy rica"_ –me dice sonriendo, sus mejillas están rojas, señal que ha tomado un poco de más.

_"¿Qué haces aquí? Estas fiestas son exclusivas y tienen que invitarte"_ –le digo frunciendo el ceño, no necesitamos a alguien que le vaya con el chisme a las monjas.

_"Me invitaron"_ –se defiende.

_"No te creo"_ –trato de agárrala pues quería levantarse, ahora sé que ha bebido de más.

_"No soy mentirosa Quinn Fabray"_ –dijo abrazándome para no perder el equilibrio.

_"Te llevaré a tu habitación, no nos conviene que hagas escandalo yendo tu sola… o si te pasa algo"_ –le digo llevándola casi arrastrando fuera del gimnasio.

En el camino a su dormitorio iba viendo a todos lados que no fuera a salir alguna monja y nos fuera a cachar, además trataba de silenciar a Rachel, borracha como que empieza a ponerse cariñosa y pide atención.

_"¿Sabes que me estoy perdiendo toda la diversión por ayudarte?"_ –le digo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Al entrar veo que la habitación la tiene para ella sola, no la cómprate y no me sorprende, es tan molesta que nadie quisiera compartir con ella. La llevo hasta la cama y me doy cuenta que este lugar huele a vainilla.

_"Realmente eres muy hermosa, tu cabello dorado revuelto"_ –revolvía mi cabellos-_ "y tu corbata a medio poner"_ –sonrió.

_"Ni siquiera puedes acariciar mi cabello de lo borracha que estas"_ –Rachel comenzó a reír –_"shuuu nos van a escuchar"_ –trato de que se calle.

Ella se acerca lentamente, puedo ver su rostro cada vez más cerca de mí, su olor es de vainilla revuelto con alcohol, de repente siento sus labios sobre los míos, en ese momento he escuchado campanadas y no creo que sean las de la capilla que nos indica que es tiempo de ir a misa. Sus labios son tan suaves, sus manos están detrás de mi cabeza entre mis cabellos, hasta que me avienta lejos de ella.

_"¿Estas tratando de jugar conmigo Quinn Fabray?"_ –Dice molesta- _"¿Te pusiste alguna esencia de vainilla para hacerme caer?"_ –me recriminaba.

_"¿Qué? No, creí que tu cuarto es el que olía a vainilla"_ –me defendí confundida-_ "Tú no eres tan importante como para que haga eso po…."_ –no lo puedo creer- _"no, no"_ –Me levantó y salgo rápidamente de la habitación dejando a una confundida y molesta Rachel y yo reacciono como la única forma que sé. Huir.

No, no puede gustarme Rachel Berry. Haré lo que hizo Santana, buscaré una amiga para tener una relación, algo con sentimiento. Al llegar de regreso a la fiesta me acercó a Tina.

_"¿Aun andas con Mike?"_ –preguntó a una alegre Tina por los tragos que ha tomado.

_"Nunca he andado con él, ni siquiera sé cómo es. Mis padres arreglaron ese matrimonio desde que era una niña"_ –me acerque a ella lentamente, no sé qué hago pero algo deben de tener las asiáticas por algo les gustan a todo el mundo- _"¿Me estas coqueteando Quinn?"_ –yo no respondo- _"Porqué siempre he querido hacerle un oral a una mujer"_ –antes de que pueda responderle esta ya bajo mi falda, siento como mi ropa interior se desliza entre mis piernas y como ella las abre ligeramente para darle acceso a su lengua, pero antes vuelve a hablar –_"Pero no tendré sexo contigo Quinn, según las tradiciones de mi país debo llegar virgen al matrimonio"_ –cuando termina de hablar mete su lengua, yo no la detengo, sé que es mi amiga pero un oral es un oral.

Después del placer que me proporciono Tina sé porque a la gente les gusta las asiáticas, me hizo distraerme unos minutos pero acabo de recordar mi propósito, necesito sentarme unos momentos para recuperarme.

Camino ahora hasta donde esta Sugar, ella es linda y algunas veces tierna, aunque la mayoría del tiempo da miedo, pero es buena.

_"Ven Sugar, vamos a bailar"_ –le tomó su mano, ella no se resiste y camina conmigo.

Empiezo a bailarle sensual, me acerco y le beso el cuello, ella no se resiste. Cuando me acercó a su boca se aleja.

_"¿Sabes que tienes más de tres mil gérmenes en tu boca?"_ –dios, tenía que salir con algo así, ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a alguien normal?, digo sé que le tiene fobia a los gérmenes pero no creí que fuera para tanto- _"Vamos a mi habitación"_

Seguí a Sugar hasta su habitación, está sola pues la comparte con Tina, mmm Tina. En cuanto entre comencé a quitarme la ropa, sabía a lo que íbamos y ella también pues hizo lo mismo, hasta que quedo en ropa interior, no tiene mal cuerpo, un poco delgado pero bien proporcionado, yo quede en ropa interior también porque me distrajo de seguir quitándome la ropa al verla, ponía un plástico sobre la cama, ¡un plástico!, ella y sus manías. Este bien soportaría eso, trate de quitarme el brassier pero me detuvo.

_"No, no… lo haremos así, odio el intercambio de fluidos y a ti no te puedo poner condón, así que será con la ropa interior puesta, no habrá besos tampoco"_ –se acostó en la cama, sobre el plástico, me tomo la mano y me jalo hacía ella, caí encima y comencé a moverme, era placentero pero no lo que esperaba. Y heme aquí haciendo la posición del perrito con ropa interior.

Termine mi noche de experimento con mis amigas y no me ayudaron en nada, solo descubrí que son tan raras, voy de regreso a mi habitación, con mis calzones mojados, arañada y golpeada, Sugar se pone agresiva.

Al llegar a mi habitación estaban Brittany y Santana, debí haberlo imaginado y no me malentiendan soy feliz por ellas, les conté mi "Gran" noche, Santana no paraba de reír y Britt solo quería saber cómo era mercedes en la cama.

_"Lo único que te puedo decir es que no deja de cantar durante el sexo"_ –dije arrepintiéndome de haber querido buscar el amor en mis amigas- _"Con todo esto harán que me guste más Rachel"_ –puse mi cabeza entre mis manos.

_"¡¿Te gusta MonjaBerry?!"_ -Santana exclamo riendo. Es un sobre nombre que le dicen a Rachel que por lo regular me hace reír mucho, pero en este momento no me parece gracioso.

Han pasado varios días, me he puesto a hacer mis deberes, necesito distraerme y he estado esquivando a Rachel, lo último que quiero es encontrarme con ella, estaba sentada en el piso recargada en la pared de la cabaña de herramientas fumando cuando sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, si, debí haber sabido que era ella.

_"Lo he pensado y te tomaré la palabra para que me hagas ese favor"_ –me dijo nerviosa.

_"Solo estaba bromeando Rachel"_ –le di una fumada a mi cigarro-_ "deberías esperar ese amor del que tanto hablas"_

_"¿Acaso no te gusto?"_ –me pregunta triste.

_"No es eso"_ –respondo sin mirarla.

_"¿Entonces qué es?"_ –busca mi mirada, no puedo decirle que no cuando deseo que pase, no puedo decirle que no si me mira de esa manera, no digas que si Quinn, no digas que sí.

_"Está bien"_ –No me juzguen, no dije que sí, dije está bien.

_"Perfecto, te veo a las diez en mi habitación, ya sabes donde es"_ –dijo levantándose y dejándome ahí.

_"Nos vemos Rachel"_ –respondo antes de darle la última fumada a mi cigarro.

Llevo parada aquí diez minutos, todo el día me he pasado pensando en venir o no, y heme aquí afuera de su puerta color blanco con una rosa en mis manos, no sé porque traigo una flor, quiero decir, nunca antes le había dado nada a nadie, pero ella es diferente. La puerta se abre sacándome de mis pensamientos y Rachel aparece sonriendo.

_"Pensé que te habías arrepentido, como ya pasaron diez minutos"_ –me dijo.

_"Se me hizo un poco tarde"_ –miento, no quiero que se dé cuenta que estuve afuera todo este tiempo-_ "esto es para ti"_ –le entrego la rosa.

_"Pasa"_ –se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar- _"Nunca antes me había regalado una rosa, es tan hermosa"_ –yo solo me sonrojo.

No le respondí porque me quede observando el lugar, había preparado todo para esta noche, una mesa en el medio de la habitación con platos en ella, unos cojines haciendo de asientos, velas aromáticas adornando el lugar y nuevamente me distrae su voz.

_"Perdón por hacer todo esto, es que es mi primera vez y quería que fuera especial, aunque fuera tomar un café antes"_- me sonrió.

Estuve disfrutando de la cena que había hecho Rachel, que en realidad solo fue fruta picada y café. Me hablo de sus proyectos y su familia, de cómo llegó aquí, me contó como la mayoría de las veces se siente tan sola pues ya que a la mayoría de aquí por no decir todas les cae mal, por eso su relación tan cercana a las monjas. Yo me sentí en confianza para hablarle de mi familia y de la poca importancia que tengo para ellos, ella me escuchaba tan atenta y se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido azul, por un momento me sentí triste pues nunca había hablado de esto con alguien de aquí, ella trato de cambiar el tema contándome de alguna otra cosa. Hubo un momento en que las dos nos quedamos calladas.

_"Sé que no quieres hacerlo con alguien tan fea como yo"_ –me dijo un poco triste-_ "Puedes irte en cualquier momento, solo quería alguien con quien platicar y eres la única que has hablado conmigo… ya sé es patet…"_ -no la deje terminar, la bese. Nuevamente las campanas y ese olor a vainilla. Fue un beso largo y sus labios son tan suaves.

Seguimos besándonos en la cama, ella debajo de mí, sus manos pasaban por mi espalda y yo comencé a besar su cuello, pero algo hizo que me detuviera, ella merecía algo mejor, una primera vez que fuera inolvidable y a alguien a quien amara.

_"No puedo hacer esto"_ –dije para mi sorpresa con la voz entrecortada- _"Debes esperar a que escuches las campanadas y ese olor a vainilla que dijiste"_

_"Contigo escucho las campanadas"_ –me acarició la mejilla- _"además tienes el olor a vainilla"_ –rozo mis labios con su dedo.

Yo lo vi como una señal para continuar, yo sentía lo mismo. Así que me acerque de nuevo a sus labios, ella abrió su boca dándole acceso a mi lengua, esta vez no tuve que desnudarme yo, ella lo hizo lentamente por mí. Mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar, parecía y sentía que esta era mi primera vez, yo trataba de deshacerme de su vestido, no puedo creerlo, estoy temblando. Cuando por fin pude quitárselo me quede observando su cuerpo, es tan hermosa y sí, estoy enamorada. Bese su cuello, a la vez que me movía entre sus piernas, ella soltaba gemidos suaves y movía su cuerpo, la despoje de su sujetador color negro dejando al airé su par de pechos perfectos con sus pezones rosas erectos, lleve mi boca a uno de ellos y con mi mano masajeaba el otro. Ella seguía gimiendo.

Rachel aprovecho mi posición para quitarme mi brassier color rojo, me moví para que terminará de quitármelo, lleve mi mano acariciando sus piernas, hasta llegar a la costura de sus bragas, cuando iba a meter la mano me detuvo.

_"Aún no"_ –me dijo con la voz agitada.

Se movió haciendo que yo quedara de espaldas a la cama, paso sus suaves labios por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que se me erizará la piel, nunca había sentido algo así. Al llegar a la costura de mis bragas color rojo que hacían juego con mi brassier que ya estaba en el suelo, metió sus dedos a cada lado de mi cadera y lentamente fue bajándolas. Me levante para besarla, baje mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la única prenda que nos faltaba por quitar, fue bajándole las bragas negras con cuidado, en un movimiento rápido hice que se volteará u quedará debajo de nuevo, suavemente le abrí las piernas y me posiciones entre ellas, comencé a besarla hasta llegar a su labios, ella respondía mis besos tiernamente y comencé a mover mis caderas, ella dejaba de besarme para gemir y luego regresaba a mis labios.

Se siente tan placentero, tan cálido. ¿Acaso así se siente el amor?, nunca antes me habían hecho sentir así, solo espero que ella se sienta igual.

_"Estoy lista"_ –me dijo gimiendo al oído.

Yo sonreí, la bese en los labios y llevé mi mano hasta su centro, la acaricie un momento. Poco a poco y con cuidado introduje mi dedo, sentí como me mordió el labio.

_"¿Estas bien?"_ –Pregunté a su oído, sentí que asintió con la cabeza- _"si quieres que pare me dices"_

_"No, no pares"_ –dijo entre gemidos.

Comencé a mover más rápido mi dedo, ella se arqueaba, así que decidí agregarle otro más, ella gimió un poco fuerte al sentir.

_"Te amo"_ –Rachel me dijo, me gusta cómo se escucha.

_"Yo a ti"_ –lo dije sin pensar, pero creo que realmente lo siento.

Moví con más rapidez mis dedos pues sentía como el cuerpo de Rachel se tensaba, señal que estaba por tener el orgasmo, y así fue. Dio un grito de placer, yo trate de acallarlo con un beso, no sería bueno que nos descubrieran, ahora quiero quedarme aquí. Recargo mi frente en la de ella tratando de recobrar el aliento las dos.

Como de costumbre he despertado temprano, debería de estarme yendo a mi habitación. Voltee hacía Rachel y la vi viéndome y sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa, yo sonreí. Ella acarició mi cabello, no fue necesario decir nada, ahora entiendo por qué Santana y Brittany se quedan en la cama después de tener sexo, no, después de hacer el amor, se siente casi tan bien como cuando se está haciendo. Me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella me beso y después recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, sentía su respiración en mi cuello.

_"Deberíamos levantarnos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde a clases"_ –Dijo casi como quejándose, eso me hizo saber que no quería hacerlo.

De mala gana se levantó, yo hice lo mismo, sin ningún pudor camino desnuda hacía el baño, yo comencé a recoger mi ropa, estaba por ponerme mi playera cuando escuche su voz.

_"¿A dónde vas?"_ –Dijo mirándome-_ "ven, vamos a bañarnos"_ –Yo sonreí y la seguí.

Los días han pasado, cambié todas las chicas por solo una, una que hace que su hermosa sonrisa me derrita. De mala gana mis amigas la han aceptado. Casi todas las noches por no decir todas, duermo con ella, algunas veces hacemos el amor y otras solo dormimos juntas.

Y ahora estoy aquí cambiándome, Santana dijo que saldremos las cuatro, no sé cómo Rachel acepto sin reclamar, pues entre todas las cosas, salir de aquí es lo peor que puedes hacer. Escucho que tocan a la puerta, sonrío pues sé que es mi novia, al abrir lo primero que hago es besarla y abrazarla y decirle lo hermosa que se ve con ese vestido.

_"Ya vámonos"_ –dice Santana, caminando hacia la puerta tomada de la mano de Britt.

_"¿A dónde iremos?"_ –pregunta mi hermosa novia.

_"Es cumpleaños de mi amiga Gaby"_ –Responde Santana saliendo de la habitación.

_"Ok, entonces iremos a desearle **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS** a **GABY**"_ –Respondo tomando de la mano a mi novia.

Este One-shot es dedicado para mi amiga Gaby que conocí por el fic de "Fuego",este es tu regalo que te habíamos prometido, felicidades.


End file.
